A Little Mischief never hurt anybody - Redo
by CrowsAce
Summary: Harry had won the war but at a terrible price, he is now the only person left in existence, with his friends and family all gone he takes his own life to join them and finally be at peace, however death has other plans for his master. (This version has been slightly edited and the chapters have been added together to make them longer, please tell me which one you prefer Crow)
1. Prologue

**A little mischief never hurt anybody - Redo**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the avengers nor Harry Potter**

**Summary:** Harry had won the war but at a terrible price, he is now the only person left in existence, with his friends and family all gone he takes his own life to join them and finally be at peace, however death has other plans for his master.

Prologue

_People's thoughts_

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it… all that fighting, for nothing… everyone, and he meant everyone was dead, there was nobody left. Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, even the death eaters, all gone, there weren't even any muggles left.

_What the hell happened, surely Dumbledore saw this coming…_

Harry looked over the cliff tops, sadly looking down at the rocky ground below; there was nothing left here, not anymore.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, harry walked forward, till he was falling.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he could see nothing but white, he groaning he stood up and looked around, it was the train station where he met Dumbledore before, maybe he was here now, or maybe even his family, he looked around with a small smile, seeing if he could spot them.

After spinning in a circle twice, he gave up, smile fading, _maybe I have to keep walking forwards to get… well, to get to where ever I'm supposed to go._

He only had to walk a few steps forward before he felt coldness settle into his bones, he looked around, trying to mentally calm himself from having a panic attack.

He watched as something began materialising in front of him, he stared dumbfounded as, what looked like a dementor, began gliding towards him, stopping just a foot away.

Upon closer inspection harry realised that it wasn't a dementor, for this person, as it was obvious to see now, what with the legs and all, that they was not decomposed like a dementor nor did they suck away all the happiness, they just made you feel cold, cold like…

"Death?"

He watched as a pale hand reached up and pulled the hood off, revealing a rather handsome young man, who was smirking at him.

"hello master."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm redoing this story, I still have the other one up, but I edited this version slightly and even added some chapters together to make them longer, please pm or write a review saying which version you prefer.

~Crow


	2. Chapter 1

**A little mischief never hurt anybody - Redo**

**Disclaimer**: I own neither the avengers nor

Harry Potter

**Summary:** Harry had won the war but at a terrible price, he is now the only person left in existence, with his friends and family all gone he takes his own life to join them and finally be at peace, however death has other plans for his master.

**Chapter one**

**A/N:** So like I said previously, I'm redoing this story to make it better as it had been on my mind for a while, and I would appreciate your response to it, and which version you like the best.

Anyway this chapter contains both chapter one and two of the previous version.

I apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes and all chapter's will at least be 1,000 words or more long

_People's thoughts_

_**Past moments**_

_**~Parseltongue~**_

* * *

"_**Death?"**_

_**He watched as a pale hand reached up and pulled the hood off, revealing a rather handsome young man, who was smirking at him.**_

"_**Hello master."**_

* * *

Harry could only stare in shock,the man before him couldn't be… well death. Though when Harry truly looked, he supposed no one else was more suited to be death that this man before him, the man must have been 6 ft 2' and had hair dark as night, and skin so pale that it looked like Harry had a tan, his eyes were completely black giving the impression of him having no soul, this coupled with the black robe that covered him, making him seem even more pale.

Harry wondered idly on weather or not death even had a soul, but right now he was more curious with what death wanted. _Maybe he's here to lead me on or something._ Though as he thought it Harry doubted this was the case.

_Wait… did he call me master?_

"What do you mean 'master'?"

Death grinned, however it looked more like a shark smiling at its prey.

"What I say, I mean, master."

"Wait… you mean I'm the master of death?"

"Of course, you have all three hallows… although… you have always been a special case."

Death had a far away expression on his face by the time he finished speaking. Clearing his throat to get deaths attention back to him, Harry began explaining about the hallows.

"I _did_ have all three hallows, however not at the same time, the only one I still- well I did still have was the invisibility cloak, I lost the stone somewhere in the forbidden forest, and I had snapped to and. Besides all that doesn't matter-"

Deaths head snapped up, from where he was picking at nothing from his cloak, to stare intently at the young man before him.

"Doesn't matter… Of course it matters Harry… how could it possibly not."

Harry shifted uncomfortably under deaths intense gaze, he wished he would just say what he meant. All Harry wanted to do was move on to the other side and see his friends and family again.

"But I don't have the hallows anymore, besides I'm dead now… and I think its time I move on."

Death stared at him for a few seconds longer, his eyes still intense, Harry thought he was going to be yelled at or something… well that was until death doubled over laughing. Harry's eyes widened at the sight before narrowing, what did he find so funny, was his wish to move on and be with the people he loved just some joke to man before him?

"Yo-you really, hehe, really think you're moving, hahaha, on. What part of 'Master of death' do you not understand? Sorry but you ain't 'moving on' as you said."

Harry could only stare. How was that funny? It seemed like fate and whatever else out there wanted him to suffer. What had he ever done to deserve this? Maybe he had a past life and did something bad. He watched as death continued laughing, showing of amazing white teeth and… a black tongue?

Harry felt his anger rise and bubble out and snapped at death.

"What the bloody hell do you find so funny about this? You think it hilarious that I can't move on and see my friends and family… well!?"

Death had stopped laughing at his 'masters' outburst and thought over the question quietly.

"I suppose… there is nothing _quite_ funny about it; however I just find your naivety rather amusing."

Harry's expression turned from one of anger to confusion.

"My 'naivety'… what do you mean?"

Death eyed him, wondering if he should explain what he meant or just change the subject, he had a feeling that Harry wouldn't be able to handle the whole truth just yet.

"You assume they _all_ moved on to a better place…"

"Haven't they?"

Harry's tone matched his expression, one full of worry, however death decided to turn his back on Harry and changed the subject. As he began walking away he said,

"I think what you should be asking yourself is 'what happens to me now?'"

"What _does _happen to me now?"

Death turned back around grinning widely, making his cheekbones more pronounced and showing off sharp white teeth, Harry felt as though he had somehow made a deal with the devil, without actually making the deal.

"Well master you know have unlimited power so you can do whatever you want, to your little hearts content," death emphasised on the word 'ever', leering at him as he drew the word out.

"But your home world… well lets just say no humans will be inhabiting it for… a while, however I know just the place for you." Deaths expression was filled with joy and so was his words, Harry only just noticed how when Death speaks, his voice had a *melodious tint to it.

Cautiously, Harry asked.

"And where exactly is that then?"

Still grinning, Death replied, to the cautious man in a happy-go-lucky voice

"Earth."

Harry stared at him as though he was a bit slow and possibly insane.

"… I was just there… remember? You even said I couldn't go back there."

Death poked his tongue out at him in a playful manner.

"I meant an alternative earth silly."

"You're really… random… do you know that?"

Death just continued to grin before turning around and waving his hand, at first nothing happened…

Harry was just about to say something when he noticed the air where Death waved his hand begin to ripple, then light began shining through, Harry couldn't tell whether it was just a bright white light or a mixture of colours, it seemed to be going backwards and forwards between both.

"There you go master just step through, your gateway to another reality, and you can have all the fun you want, and this time don't worry about the consequences, there are billions of earths out there… or maybe none, who's to say what is and what isn't, besides you're the master of death screw the rules."

Harry had begun cautiously walking over during Deaths speech, he wasn't to sure on what he was saying but he had a feeling it all meant 'nothing matters, so who cares what you do, go have fun for once', and Harry couldn't help but like that idea.

All his life he had been following the rules and living up to people's expectations, but now… now was his chance to live the way he wanted to live, do whatever he wanted and whatever he pleased, there was a little voice in the back of his head that was screaming 'and what's the price to have such freedom' however he was trying his best to ignore it, surely he had paid enough already?

He stopped walking when he was standing next to death, he couldn't help but ask the question, even if he didn't really want to.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just. Have… FUN!"

Death yelled and then pushed Harry into the light of colors, and once again, Harry felt himself falling.

.

(Harry's POV)

Harry moaned softly as he began to awake, squinting his eyes, he noticed that he appeared to be in an alleyway, a dirty one at that, and that it must of been mid morning, then it hit him, the memories of what happened, his meeting with Death and finding out he was the 'apparent' master of Death and how Death pushed him into the light of colours and how he fell once more…

Apparently to land in an alley, though Death did say he would be going back to Earth… however he knew it will never be _his_ Earth. Standing up and stretching, he gave a curious look to his surroundings before he made his way out of the alley and found himself in New York.

* * *

(Nick Fury's POV)

He glared at flickering light on the screen, indicating that something extremely powerful had landed in the middle of New York, something that could be alien and potentially dangerous.

Turning his cold gaze onto one of his agents he said in a commanding cold voice.

"Bring up the satellite images and CCTV footage from around that area. NOW!"

… After a minute of looking and not finding anything he called out once again.

"Bring up the footage from just a moment before the spike of energy and onwards."

This time after a minute of watching some footage, a light of colours flashed on the screen, causing everyone (himself included) to turn away from the brightness of it, when he turned back he noted that it must of came from the alleyway, after twenty more minutes of watching a young boy of roughly about 16 or so came out of the alleyway, an apprehensive look on his face that slowly morphed into a look of shock as he looked around at the surrounding city and mouthed the words 'New York?' before once more he hesitantly began walking away from the alley and into the city.

Cutting off the old footage, he copied the mug shot image of the boy and brought it up on the screen next to another alien that had been both powerful and dangerous; the similarities between the two were too much to ignore.

* * *

(Avenger's POV)

"Thor, how is your brother?"

If anyone was shocked by Fury's question nobody let it show on their face… except Thor, who looked both surprised and sheepish.

"Well actually… he broke out of prison in the early hours of dawn."

Fury's reaction was to close his eyes in recognition then opening them with determination while everyone else was too gape openly at the Asgardian God.

Fury then walked over to the front of the table where everyone was seated and over to the monitors.

"Everyone, this is the readings we got at exactly 11:00am today, it indicates that something OR someone incredibly powerful arrived at this precise time, now if we look at the footage.."

* * *

(Harry's POV)

He almost could believe that this was his Earth, with all the people going about their business and shopping, all the animals and birds chirping away, and the many smells of different kinds of food in the air. The feeling of being alone almost gone… _almost_, he was too aware that nobody he knew was here, and that even if by some small chance there was at least _one_ of his old friends here it wouldn't be _his_ friend, it would just be some random stranger, and that made him realise that _he was_ the random stranger; intruding in their world.

It was like waking up from a coma you have been in since you were born, only to realise that the life you thought you had never existed, that the ones that you loved and cared for who loved and cared for you in return were never really there, and they never will be again; and this was why he knew this was not _his Earth_, and while he was no longer the only living thing, he was still alone…

Well… not completely alone

_**~Hey… Hey Harry! Over here.. pssssst pssssst, it's me! Death!~**_

… and he kinda wished he was alone…

* * *

*His voice had a musical ring to it.

* * *

A/N2: By adding the chapters, its now over 2,000 words long (and thats just from the story) so I hope thats ok, and I made some tiny little changes, but not so much to notice I guess.

~Crow


	3. Chapter 2

**A little mischief never hurt anybody - Redo**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the avengers nor Harry Potter**

**Summary: Harry had won the war but at a terrible price, he is now the only person left in existence, with his friends and family all gone he takes his own life to join them and finally be at peace, however death has other plans for his master.**

**Chapter two**

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also, from now on all stories will be at least 1,000 words or more.

_People's thoughts_

_~Deaths thoughts~_

**_~Parseltongue~_**

* * *

(Harry's POV)

_Just ignore him Harry, he'll get bored and go away… eventually._

**_~Thatsss very unlikely massster ssssso you might assss well pay attention to me!~_**

Great, now he can hear my thoughts.

_**~Yup jussst like you can read mine, and anyone elssssessss you fancy reading.~**_

"... Joy."

_**~Like oh my gossh he'sss speaking to me! Thisss iss causse for celebration!~**_

Turning to glare at the snake form of Death, Harry raised eyebrows in shock.

_Thank God he's gone._

Turning around he jumped as he found himself facing Death

"There is no God!.. Or is there? duh duh DUH!"

"... What is wrong with you?"

Death stared seriously at Harry, before looking of in the distance, a look of contemplation on his face.

"Many things Harry… Many things."

"... Riiight… Well I'm gonna go now…"

"OK then, FYI, be aware of secret agents and their hero puppets, hahaha."

And with that Death vanished, leaving Harry in peace…

_Wait… was he drinking champagne?_

_~why yes… yes I was~_

* * *

(Avengers POV)

"So… this powerful kid… is Loki?" Stark looked around at everyone else in the room then back to Fury, "You sure? Something tells me that Loki wouldn't be-age himself… It would make him seem vulnerable."

"Maybe that's what he wants," Everyone turned to face Natasha as she voiced her opinion, "For his enemies to underestimate him."

Fury nodded his head as he walked around the circular table.

"Could be… though there is always a chance that this isn't actually Loki."

Thor gave Fury a confused look.

"What do you mean? It looks exactly like him."

"Thats not completely true though is it… look at his eyes."

After Fury received a few more confused glances, he waited for one of them to notice. He didn't have to wait long as stark cried out 'Ha!'

"There emerald green, not those icy blue."

Everyones faces let up in realization, all except Thor, who just continued to look confused.

"What are you talking about… Loki's eyes are green… not blue."

It was Barton who replied this time, "Yes they are, like when… when I was put under mind control and my eyes were that... blue."

Thor looked around at everyone, his expression thoughtful, "You don't suppose that maybe…"

He let his sentence trail off, he knew his brother well, and while he may be a trickster, what he has done is not something he would usually do, and his eyes, he knew what their colour was, he grew up with him, how could he possibly forget… however he was certain that they were more of a forest green then emerald… _maybe it depends on the lighting?_

Thor glanced around once more at his fellow midgardian friends.

"I know my brother and what he looks like, we have grown up together, I think I would know what colour his eyes are, and his eyes are green."

Captain America looked over at Fury, "You don't suppose that even Loki may of been possessed by the specter too?"

"That maybe the case, however we do not know if he is still under its influence, or the influence of the greater force that's at hand here."

"You mean.. you think there more?"

Stark rolled his eyes at the captains obliviousness, "Well duh, you think even if Loki wasn't possessed that those 'worms' would have followed his orders? I don't think so… No… Fury's right… there's more going on here."

* * *

(Death's POV… Warning: This bit is… well its just weird)

{This is based on the song 'A thousand miles'}

_**~Ssslithering my way downtown, hissing now, people ssscream and I'm home bound~**_

_**(~Hisses tune~)**_

_**~Ssscaring people now, as I slither my way, slither my way through the to-ow-ow-owwn~**_

_**(~Hisses tune~)**_

_**~And I can ssmell it, fat and juicy! That giant chick-en, and if I could just, sneak in your cage, and take one bite-**_

"AAAHHHHH SNAKE!"

_**~Woah watch it lady I'm singin here!~**_

"Someone kill it!"

Death shot the man who dare order his death a glare.

_**~You can't kill me I AM Death, I kill yo- *muffled mumbling* Ofth my face!~**_

* * *

(Harry's POV)

Harry was torn between smashing his head against the wall after witnessing Death singing or exploring the new world he was on, opting for the later, Harry decided that first thing he was going to do, was to look around the shops.

He could tell the little difference between his world and this, of course many things were the same, but he could tell some differences, though, for all he knew some things may have been the same, he never spent that much time in the muggle world, he never felt he belonged there, of course this wasn't helped by the way he was treated by his 'family', but he felt more at home in the wizarding world, even with Lord Voldemort out for his blood, there was no place he would rather be.

He felt sadness begin to rise in him as he realised he would never be able to experience the same magic again, there would be no magic shops he could go to, like where he and his friends would go to buy their school supplies, no magic sweet or joke stores, his magic won't be the same without his friends… maybe he could ask Death if he had any magic books or objects from Harry's world that he could have, or any item that Harry used to have, like his magic photo album, that had his friends and his parents inside, the thought of not having it made a lump rise in his throat.

Walking past a small pastry shop he couldn't help but moan at the smells emanating from it, if only he actually had money to buy anything.

_~Oh but you do! Do you really think I would leave my master to roam the streets all cold and hungry, oh nonononononono, you have a home a bank account and everything.~_

Harry jumped as Deaths voice began speaking in his head, when Death finished his features had shifted into a soft frown.

_Why didn't you tell me this earlier?_

_~You never asked. ;) ~_

_… Did you just… send a winky face in my head?_

_~Yup :D~_

_… Could you stop…_

_~Only if you buy me a pastry!~_

_Urgh fine!_

* * *

**A/N: Death is supposed to be a little... weird ok? You'll find out why soon enough.**

**I don't think this was much, if any, changes in this chapter, perhaps a few corrected spelling mistakes here and there.**

**~Crow**


	4. Chapter 3

**A little mischief never hurt anybody - Redo**

**Disclaimer**: I own neither the avengers nor Harry Potter

**Summary:** Harry had won the war but at a terrible price, he is now the only person left in existence, with his friends and family all gone he takes his own life to join them and finally be at peace, however death has other plans for his master.

**Chapter three**

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also, from now on all stories will be at least 1,000 words or more.

_People's thoughts_

_~Deaths thoughts~_

_**~Parseltongue~**_

* * *

(Thor's POV)

After the meeting Thor found his mind wandering to his brother, he couldn't help but worry for him, something about this situation seemed wrong to him.

Heaving a deep sigh he thought back to the picture of the teenage boy, it would make sense for the others to believe that this was his brother, he always had his way of traveling between the realms as well as shape changing-maybe that also meant he could change his age too… but Thor knew his brother… and this boy was not his brother.

The similarities were there yes, but he knew his brother, Loki may have been adopted but they still grew up together. This young boy with messy dark hair and familiar green eyes was not his brother, Thor just had to look into the picture of the boys eyes to know it wasn't his brother, the eyes had the same sadness that could be seen in Loki's however these eyes held a small amount of innocence that shined through the darkness; he knew his brother lost that innocent look many years ago.

He could understand why the others thought this boy to be Loki; there was obvious power there, the video proved that, but this wasn't Loki…

...So where was his brother?

And just who was this boy?

* * *

(Harry's POV)

After Harry had been to the cafe, Death had left saying he was needed elsewhere, and that his existence didn't revolve around him.

To be quite honest Harry didn't really know how to act or even react around Death; when ever he thought of Death, he thought of him as a entity, a being of power that controlled the 'beyond', he had pictured him the way he was described in the story Hermione had read, 'The tale of three brothers.'

He pictured death as a cloaked figure, similar to a dementor, but minus the feeling of dread… but instead it seemed like Death belonged in an insane asylum.

_Perhaps there's a reason he acts that way_, Harry thought idly, he was rather curious about Death, however he thought it best not to dwell on him, or else he'll be back to annoy him, probably tease him for thinking of him.

Passing a shop, Harry studied his reflection in the glass window, noting how his clothes were messed up and a little bit dirty, luckily enough for him, in the cafe Death had given him a black satchel bag, that had the 'essentials', ID, passport, money, credit and debit cards, and a map of the city, keys to his new apartment home.

_First things first, I need to find a cashpoint to see how much money Death has given me._

Surprisingly it took Harry nearly an hour to find a cashpoint only to find it was out of order, and when he found the next one he realised he had no idea what the pin was, so making sure no one was looking he decided to his magic; placing his hand over the keys he focused on just unlocking the card, and much to his shock it worked and even more shocking was the amount of 0's that came after the 1, he wasn't even aware there was that many 0's in the world, but he definitely didn't want to question Death on it, afraid with what he might find out.

_Now time to get some clothes._

* * *

(Third person POV)

After the meeting, Fury asked both Natasha and Clint to stay behind.

Once Tony's loud obnoxious voice couldn't be heard anymore Fury finally decided to tell them his plan. He walked over to the pair, who still remained seated, looking intently over their faces as he said,

"As I have already told you, this person is powerful and could have evil intent in mind, _however,_ and I must stress this... there is a slight chance, that this boy is not Loki."

Fury watched as both their eyes widened slightly, Barton leaned forward clasping his hands together and resting his head against them.

"You said before that there was a chance that this boy wasn't Loki… you don't think its him do you?"

The man let out a sigh as he walked back over to the head of the table. "Admittedly no, I don't. I've been in this business for years, and one of the first things I learnt was to study the enemy and work out their reasoning and intentions by just looking at them, and I have studied Loki, and looking at this boy, I can see a massive difference that the others can not see; in the video when we see him appear out of no where, he was cautious, that much was obvious, and if he was Loki he would be cautious, expecting at any minute for someone to be there and arrest him… however he would not be looking around curiously at his surroundings, but this boy was.

"This tells me that this isn't Loki, he may not even be here to cause any harm, just a curious passer-by wondering what this earth is like, or perhaps just a normal human boy who discovered he wasn't exactly _normal_, either way we won't truly know unless we meet him or at the moment.. follow him."

Both nodded in understanding, both team members stood up, Natasha placed her hands on her hips asking, "What is it you want us to do."

* * *

(Loki's POV)

He had finally managed to escape the place his "father" had exiled him too, he had also managed to convince The Other and Thanos, that what happened on Earth was not his fault and to give him a second chance; his brother he could deal with, but he wasn't expecting him to have joined up with a group of hero's; he admitted that he had underestimated them, but this time he would do better, and much to his relief they agreed, however it was his last chance.

He had hoped that by telling/showing them their flaws and hoping to pick them apart would ruin them, and cause them to fail, especially the monster disguised as a Doctor; the man, Bruce Banner, seemed rather fragile enough, and he could sense that the man held a slight grudge against the Director of shield, for making him feel like a dangerous animal, just a few little words said here and there and Loki was sure he could make Bruce brake.. and then he could build him back up, make the man work for him, give him promises, and if Bruce (or the Hulk) did the job correctly and satisfactory maybe even reward him. He could practically taste the doctors emotional turmoil, heck, he could with all of them, with the man of iron's Daddy issues, the man out of time… well.. being out of time, and the other two for their past traumatic childhood's, he could easily break all of them with a few little words…

The Director of these little hero's and his brother were two different stories altogether, the director (whose name he didn't catch or even care to learn) was a born leader, it will take a lot more than a few choice words to break him, perhaps his team falling apart then fighting against _him_ will be the way to go, and as for his brother… well… he was still indecisive about that.

Of course he had tried breaking the doctor/monster last time, as well as the redhead woman, it had nearly worked too, had the man's morals not kicked in and the woman's lover returned and '_cured', _however that was not to be the case, and he ended up being caught and exiled, he was more than grateful that The Other had managed to convince Thanos that the Earthlings weren't as weak as expected, Loki didn't know what he would of done if Thanos wouldn't of forgave him, he didn't even want to think of the torture the creature would of put him through, the very thought caused him to shudder in fear.

But that didn't matter now, he was given a second chance to prove himself, and this time he won't be so arrogant to believe himself better than his enemies, (even if he was) this time he won't underestimate any of them, he had to think through his plans this time, planning out every step of every stage, everything had to be perfect if he were to succeed, and this time he will.

He grinned at himself as he stared at the large monitor on the wall of his hideout, he had a lot of work to do, and he had a feeling he was going to need a little helping hand and he knew just who to ask.

* * *

(Loki's POV)

He was going over the files he had on the hero's, going over the strengths and weaknesses, strategizing his plans, he had contacted someone whom he believed could help him a few hours ago, and fortunately enough for him the man had agreed to ally himself with him, and would be joining him this evening to discuss matters over a business drink.

Right not he was currently going over the files of "Clint 'Goliath' 'Ronin' Barton aka Hawkeye", and he couldn't help but smirk; Barton was perhaps going to be the easiest one, having already managed to get into the man's head when he was last here.

They had all believed that the man was '_cured'_ from the effect of the mind control, however, that isn't the case, the man may be no longer showing symptoms of mind control, heck he wasn't even being controlled right now, but he will be, just not yet, he was going to break him a little first, to make him more.. submissive, more easier to bend his will, but first he planned on using Barton to help break "Natalia Alianovna 'Natasha' Romanova aka Black widow", _after all, they do say that Love is the cruelest of all wars, and this is war._

Looking away from the files and up at the monitors, he gave another smirk as he checked the time, straightening up he walked off, he had to get ready for his little meeting.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

He didn't buy many clothes just some that will last him a week.

He had even changed out of his old clothes and into the new pair of dark blue loosely fitted jeans he had brought, and a long black vest like top that had a no sleeves and a hood on the back, he also had brought a black hooded jacket that he had tied around his waist just in case the weather turned and a pair of black sneakers with white detail.

According to the man in the store, that was what all the boy's his age was wearing now days, Harry didn't think so, but saying that the only muggle clothing he owned was Dudley's hand-me-downs, plus there was also the off chance that the clothing style people wore here was different from what they wore back in his world, but somehow he doubted that, oh well, he was never one for fashion and appearance, as long as he blended in and didn't draw attention to himself then he was fine.

Now, it was time to find where he could stay , perhaps rent a room for the night as it was getting rather late, (and he didn't fancy going to his new apartment that was located on the other side on New York) and then the next day he could go looking for his new home.

He wondered if the apartment was already furnished, or maybe he could try and magic furniture into the apartment, after all Death had said he could do whatever he wanted, however he didn't believe for a second that there wouldn't be any consequences for his actions, even if he was the master of Death, if anything that made Harry even more concerned, he had no idea just how strong his magic was, or if he really did have unlimited powers now, and if so wouldn't that make the consequences of his actions even bigger?

That would explain why Death told him that there were multiple earths he could go to… was that just in case he did something… wrong?

He was too confused when it came to his magic to want to try anything major, small things he could perhaps get away with, but he didn't want to risk doing anything too big, at least not until he talked to Death about it… something he was not looking forward to doing.

However he had a feeling he may just be needing to use his magic soon, he could sense that something big was around the corner, call it soilder intuition, perhaps he was becoming paranoid like moody.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the old paranoid aura, and his shouts of 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!'.

He shook his head before his mind could go back to his old world, he didn't think he could handle the thought of never seeing his friends again… though he was curious to know if they would be in this world-but would they be the same as before? Would they even get along? Probably not; no, no one from this world will ever replace his friends from the last world, and it was best not to dwell on it.

.

After finding an affordable-yet-comfortable motel room for the night, he decided that the best course of action for tomorrow would be to locate his new home and get settled down and then maybe start looking for a job.

Even though he didn't need the money, he didn't really want to be doing nothing all day, instead opting to be busy seemed like the best way to go, more easier to blend into the background, plus it may help him come to grips with this world, then perhaps after awhile he could go traveling, explore the new world, perhaps he may be able to find other forms of magic.

… And try to ignore the odd person who had been following him since late afternoon.

* * *

(Tony's POV)

Tony Stark was a man with a plan; he had eavesdropped on the conversation between the director and the love birds, he didn't know what to think when it came to the boy, it was all good saying "Oh yeah this guy _may_ not be Loki" however they wouldn't truly know for sure till they meet him, so he decided to go and see for himself.

He had managed to track down the boy by going through surveillance footage, he had found him purchasing some clothes by the town district.

(A/N: I have no idea what roads they have in New York)

When he first saw the boy he couldn't help but snicker, he looked like some gangster wannabe, it wasn't a style he thought Loki would go for, however if Loki wanted to remain hidden then he wouldn't go for his usual style.

He noted the boy didn't do much, just seemed to be walking in a daze, till finally he found a motel room to stay for the night. It was rather boring to say the least, surely if this was Loki he would have done something? Then saying that, he could always be biding his time, or this really wasn't Loki like director Fury said.

Really there was only one way to find out.

And today, he was going to find out.

He had alerted Jarvis to the situation and told him to keep an eye on the boy, and to inform him when he was checking out.

Now he was in his car speeding down the highway to the motel, yesterday he had been watching him from his iron man suit, but today he was going to confront him without having to wear the suit.

* * *

(Loki's POV)

He walked into the *Azúcar Lounge located in San Francisco, wearing his well tailored designer suit, fitting in perfectly to his surroundings.

Heading over to the bar and sitting on one of the barstools he placed an order for a Black Velvet while he waited, he didn't have to wait long, just as his drink was placed in front of him a handsome looking man sat on the barstool next to him.

Brown eyes peered over at him as the smooth ordered his own drink, taking a sip of his own Loki swiveled in his seat slightly to face the other man.

"Good evening Loki."

"I'm glad you could make it Dr. Doom."

* * *

A/N: Ok so now it's basically where I left off with the other story, there were some obvious changes on this one, as in the previous story a reviewer pointed out that Death had said that he had gotten Harry a home already and then a few chapters later I say that Harry is going to go find a home to rent or buy, thanks for pointing that out to me Opinr :)

Anyway please R&R, or pm, which one would you guys prefer I continue with? (Even though I know theres not a lot of differences)

*Azúcar Lounge is a business bar

~Crow


End file.
